Freezeflame Galaxy
.]] Freezeflame Galaxy is a galaxy first appear in ''Super Mario Galaxy''. It contains both ice and fire elements. The galaxy can be unlocked after 26 stars are collected. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a small icy ring whose size is comparable to the watermelon planet of the Deep Dark Galaxy. It has two Boulders on the inside in the first two missions and lava in the third mission. Strangely, in mission 2: Freezeflame's Blistering Core, the Starting Planet retains its icy terrain. Frozen Peak Planet This planet is the freeze part of Freezeflame. The planet is full of snow and cold water that can only be crossed safely with an ice flower. It has a lake in the front and a giant mountain in the back. Baron Brrr makes his home here. Lava Rock Planet This planet is the flame part of Freezeflame. The planet is split into two halves, each with their own gravity. The ground is mostly made of lava. Hot and Cold Ball This planet is spherical in shape. One side of the planet is full of cold water while the other side is made of lava. Platforms of Lava and Ice These planets are made of platforms that alter gravity. They are either made of pure ice or pure lava. There are also a few platforms made of rock with snow on them. Ice flowers are used to get across the platforms. This is where the mission "Frosty Cosmic Mario Race" takes place. Levels The Frozen Peak of Baron Brrr Description Baron Brrr awaits at the ice planet, biding his time at the top, and it's up for Mario to melt him for good. Gameplay Mario starts his mission at the ice-donut planet. A penguin makes his home on the planet and dares him to catch him as he goes tobogganing on the ice to make his getaway. Mario can use his skating skills to catch up to him and grab him. A launch star to the ice mountain planet appears afterwards. Mario is launched to the ice slide to the base of the mountain, where Star Bits can be collected on the way down. At the summit, Mario encounters a deathly frozen lake. To avoid swimming in it, Mario walks on some safety platforms until he gets to the ice platform where he grabs a ? Coin and an Ice Mushroom appears. Mario grabs it and becomes Ice Mario, who has the ability to walk on water, turning it into ice. He can get up the next level in two ways: he can either jump on the wall fountains as Ice Mario or wall jump to a sling star. Eventually, at the top, Baron Brr notices intruders in his home. To defeat him, Mario must use the Ice power to get to Baron Brrr's platform and wall jump. Mario must then spin attack Baron Brr to remove the shield, and then attack the baron's solid core. After his core's stamina is drained, Baron Brr dies and explodes, revealing a Power Star. Trivia * A galaxy in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'', Shiverburn Galaxy, has the same theme as Freezeflame. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy